Roter Oktober (Ziegenrevolution)
Der Rote Oktober, auch Aufstand der Freiheit, Generalsrevolution oder Ende der Generäle, bezeichnet den Tag der legendären Rebellion der Ziegen am 17. Oktober 945 nach Nightmare Moon im gesamten Reich von Zeninstadt über Zingst und Zisar bis nach Down Under. Mit ihrem von seinem großen Abenteuer aus der Menschenwelt zurückgekehrten Jungkönig Robert, Bruder Jox, John Preis und Georgia Schukowa an der Spitze besiegten die einigen Hornträger, Daheimgebliebene wie Rebellen gleichermaßen, die Dreizehn Generäle, jene diktatorischen Regimeführer, die das Ziegenreich in dem Jahr seiner Abwesenheit zu einer Gewaltherrschaft transformiert und terrorisiert hatten, nebst ihrer loyalen Wölfe und weiterer Weißer Kollaborateure. Heute gilt der Rote Oktober als einmaliges Paradebeispiel für den Einigkeits- und Gleichheitswillen des gehörnten Volkes und gleichzeitig Geburtsstunde des Demokratischen Sozialismus, der vollkommenen Volkssouveränität und des vollendeten Zeninismus der Ziegen. Roter Oktober Angepasste Lyrics gibt's demnächst ma dazu! Der Rote Oktober in drei Akten Vorgeschichte Als Robert und Jox sich entschlossen - mehr oder weniger freiwillig - im Zweiten Weltkrieg der Menschen mitzumischen und mal eben so für ein Jahr verschwanden, ohne irgendeiner Ziege Bescheid zu sagen, traten an die Stelle des verschollenen Jungkönigs seine vierundzwanzig Generäle, die ihn vertreten wollten, bis er wieder zurück sei - selbstverständlich in allen Ehren und Rechte des Namen Zenins. Von diesen vierundzwanzig jedoch spalteten sich relativ bald dreizehn - eben genau die dreizehn - weitestgehend ab und zogen ihr eigenes Ding durch - in der Abstimmungsmehrheit errangen sie schnell die Gunst des Volkes durch die später sogenannte "Brot-und-Spiele-Taktik" bzw. starke Subventionen für Kleinbetriebe. Die Volksversammlung beschloss also auf Drängen der dreizehn die Gesetzesänderungsklausel von achtzehn auf nur fünfzehn Generäle zu senken, was wiederum dazu führte, dass zwei weitere so lange erpresst wurden, dass sie der Ausschaltung des Ziegenrates zustimmten, wodurch die faire Verteilung der Machtverhältisse deutlich in Schieflage geriet. Auch die Volksversammlung wurde nun schnell mundtot gemacht, sich herauskristallisierende Loyalistengruppen und die neue von potenziellen Gegnern bereinigte Generalsarmee "sorgten" sich um vorlaute Demonstranten, es kam zu ersten Morden und Scheinprozessen. Das Kontrollgesetz Nachdem am 21. Oktober 944 die großen Kornspeicher abgebrannt waren und dadurch fast die gesamte Ernte des Jahres vernichtet worden war, wurde das "Kontrollgesetz" erlassen, welches besagte, dass Soldaten jederzeit Häuser ohne Angabe von Gründen durchsuchen und jegliches Eigentum beschlagnahmen konnten. Desweiteren wurden alle Kleinunternehmen entschädigungslos verstaatlicht, der private Waffenbesitz endgültig verboten, Grenzkontrollen an den Staatsgrenzen eingerichtet und das Futter stark rationiert - außer für die Generalssoldaten und Loyalisten, versteht sich. Zum ersten Mal griffen nun auch die Aussätzigen, also die Verbannten, Deep Down an, um an Futter und Waffen zu gelangen. Es entbrannten heftige Kämpfe. Der Blutsonntag Als Höhepunkt des Terrors gilt der Blutsonntag, der 13. Januar 945, an welchem die Generäle alle noch verbliebenen Oppositionelle und ihre eigenen Reihen bereinigen ließen. Der einzige, der aus dem Palast entkommen konnte, war John Preis, der damalige Adjudant von General Dirk, welcher sich als Märtyrer selbst im Sitzungssaal in die Luft sprengte, um seine korrupten Mitgeneräle zu stoppen - es misslang. Jedoch schaffte es Preis aus dem bunten Haufen Aussätziger und weiterer Freiwilliger eine Armee, die Rebellen, zu formieren und in Zenins Versteck eine provisorische Siedlung zu errichten. Fortan zogen diese aus und brachten Sabotageakte und Diebstäle über die Bühne, dabei erbeuteten sie bei ihrem größten Coup nahezu den gesamten Bestand an Maschinenpistolen (wobei dazugesagt sein muss, dass es eher wenige waren). Doch noch fehlte ihr König... In der Zwischenzeit Aktion Winterschlussverkauf John und seine Jungs und Mädels brechen in der frostigen Nacht des 24. März 945 klangheimlich in das Hauptdepot der Weißen Armee im Stützpunkt Down Under ein, laden kleine leichte und wendige Panzer und Laster voll Huffeuerwaffen und Munition, legen Sprengsätze an andere schwere Fahrzeuge und Kanonen, sabotieren Geschütze und hauen mit großem Geballer ab, indem sie das Haupttor und die Generalszähne an der am schwächsten gesicherten Position nach Süden von innen heraus durchbrechen. Insgesamt erbeuten sie nahezu den gesamten Bestand an MPis und Kleinwaffen wie Pistolen und Revolvern, drei Char 1B, je einen Panzer II und III (letzterer auf der Flucht zerstört), sieben BT-2 (ein Verlust unterwegs, zwei als Ersatzteilspender ausgeschlachtet, alle anderen zu Kühlschränken - BT-42 - umgebaut), fünf BT-5 und zwei BT-7, etliche leichte Feldgeschütze und massenhaft Munition, der (Image-)Schaden für die Generäle ist enorm. Befestigte Stellungen der Generäle Neben den Generalszähnen um Down Under hatten die dreizehn Diktatoren auch Zeninstadt, Zwickau, ... und ... militärisch ausbauen lassen: Ein dichtes Netz aus Schützengräben, Stacheldrahtverhauen, Bunkern und Geschützstellungen umschloss diese strategisch wichtigen Punkte - ... Der 17. Oktober 945 n. NM. Der 17. Oktobert 945 nach Nightmare Moon markiert jenes schicksalshafte Datum, an dem die Ziegen ihre Ketten der Unterdrückung zerbrachen und zu den Waffen gegen das Generalsregime griffen - oder um's kurz auszudrücken: Tach der totalen Revolution! Aufstand von Down Under Vor dem Sturm Mit dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges kehrten Robert und Jox wieder heim nach Down Under und rannten prompt in eine Passierstelle, die sie nicht gerade in allen Ehren empfing und erst ausgeräuchert werden musste, bevor Ruhe war. Unterstützt von John Preis, der gerade zufällig den Gefechtslärm gehört und bei Lichten des Staubs aus allen Wolken gefallen war, führte ihr Mentor sie in Zenins Versteck, das Rebellenlager. Natürlich war die Freude groß und die Sache klipp und klar wie Kloßbrühe: Die Revolution konnte endlich starten! Sogleich schmiedete ziege die Schlachtpläne, um das Reich zu befreien: Der genaue Zeitpunkt des Aufstandes stand am Abend des 16. Oktobers immer noch nicht fest, Bewegungen und Verläufe möglicher Kämpfe hingegen schon - Waffen und Fahrzeuge befanden sich startklar und schussbereit vor Ort, nur der richtige Moment fehlte bislang. Der Tropfen bringt das Fass zum Überlaufen Pjotr und seine Brigadiere befanden sich am Morgen des 17. Oktober bereits undercover in Down Under um die aktuelle Lage auszukundschaften, und stolperten just zufällig über eine "Standgerichtliche Sondervollstreckung" angeblicher Partisanen am Abschreckungsgalgen auf dem Hauptmarkt - entdeckt von einer Wache griffen die Jungschen ohne weiteres Zögern an und gaben so den Auftakt des Aufstandes. Das Volk auf den Barrikaden Mit dem ersten Schusslärm holten die ersten Städter ihre versteckten Kanonen aus den Verschlägen und ballerten aus allen hinterrückschen Rohren mitten hinein in die unbewachte Retoure der Weißen Soldaten und Wölfe. Über den "Heißen Draht", die geheine Verbindung des Zeninschen Verstecks zur Hauptstadt, erreichte die Nachricht keine zwei Minuten später die mobilgemachte Hauptstreitmacht, welche sofort den Plan "Das Ziegenreich den Ziegen!" umsetzte: ~ Dieser enthielt den "Schokowaschen Panzersturm" und Roberts Plan "Rein mit MPi per Bahn" ~ * Generalin Schukowas Erste Panzerdivision griff von fast allen Seiten Down Under an, und zwar wie folgt: ** Sie selbst und Battaillon A mit dem stärksten Teil der Panzerung und zugleich der Hauptstreitmacht von Nordwesen her aus dem Zerkatunnel heraus, durch die Generalzahnbastion "Heinrich" hinweg auf den Güterbahnhof; ** Kompanie B legte von Nordosten aus einen Hinterhalt am Sandauer Hof, schaltete dort die anrückenden Weißen aus und setzte den Weg hinein in die Bauernvorstadt fort; ** Schwadron 141 oder C''', bestehend aus der Big Cat und zwei T-34/85ern, arbeitete sich unter Wasser undercover bis zur Capra-Brücke an Flöße aus Baumstämmen und anderem Treibholz gebunden schwimmend vor, nahm im totalen Überraschungsblitzangriff die strategisch wichtige Position ein, sicherte sie für die bald nachrückenden KG J und Rotte E, und stieß anschließend zur Hütte vor, um die dortigen aufständischen Arbeiter zu unterstützen; ** '''Staffel D, heute eher Kühlschrank & Trekkerkompanie durchbrach die dünnste Verteidigungslinie, nachdem diese durch ausgerückte Verteidiger (links und rechts weg zu A & B) nahezu vollständig verlassen wurde, und kümmerte sich um den Widerstand von Norden her; ** Rotte E, auch Zug E, vier Panzer zur Unterstützung der KG J ** Schwarm F okkupierte die Alte Schmelz zur Sicherung der Schienenwege für die bald eintreffenden EiBs; ** Kette G ratterte von Südwesten aus den Edwart-Stollen heran und vereinten sich mit dem Schwarm F zur Kampfgruppe West; ** Trupp H sollte sich als reine Beobachtungseinheit von hinten in den Schlosspark schleichen und die Lage dort auskundschaften und Meldung erstatten. * Kampfgruppe J wie John bezog die Stellung in den Hügeln am östlichsten Höhlenausläufer der Straße nach Capra, dorthin wurden per Falschinformationen zwei Battalione der Generalsarmisten entsandt und so ziemlich nach allen Regeln der Kunst erledigt: Dort gingen in bereits vorgefertigten Stellungen mehrere PAKs in Stellung, dazu ein halbes Dutzend MGs (von denen es nun viel mehr als genug gab) und eine ganze Reihe Präzisionsschützen, außerdem testete ziege erstmals den heute so berühmt-berüchtigte Katyusha-Raketenwerfer (mit verringerter Reichweite). Dazu... * Die Knallerbsen, das rebellische Sprengkommando, stand Schokos Armee bei. * Brigade DD wie Deep Down attackierte strategisch wichtige Punkte der Bergarbeiterstadt und des Bergwerks, um sich dort mit den arbeitenden Bergziegen zu vereinen und gemeinsam den Marsch auf Down Under mit der... * EiB, Eisenbahner und ihrem K5-Eisenbahngeschützpanzerzug zu beginnen: In den mitgeführten Güterwagen fanden genug Rebellen Platz, um anschließend den Vorstoß von der Alten Schmelz her zu beginnen * Armeen S wie Städte und L''' wie '''Land eröffneten ihrerseits die jeweiligen Schlachten um die zu befreienden Siedlungen oder Metropolen des übrigen Ziegenreiches, wo allerdings nicht annähernd so viel gekämpft werden musste wie in Down Under (s.u.). Diese KGs sollten je nach Möglichkeit später nach DU stoßen und die örtlichen Kämpfe unterstützen. Straßenschlachten Die Kämpfe in der Hauptstadt weiteten sich mit den voranschreitenden Morgenstunden langsam aber sicher aus: Welche Viertel sich bereits in nahezu vollständiger Rebellenhoheit befanden und wo weiße Soldaten um ihre Leben zu fürchten hatten wusste im Stabshauptquartier Ziegenschloss keiner. Die Aufständischen hatten es im Gegenzug um Einiges leichter, denn die Kollaborateure kannte ziege wie bunte Hunde und die Generalsarmisten trugen auffällige Uniformen - außerdem gab es zur Kennung bei unklarer Erkennung anderer Rebellen die drei "Heligen Fragen", kurz "Drei H"1. Wie viele Hörner hat Zenin? - Eins (Die Frage bezog sich auf Robert, der dato kürzlich den Titel Zenin der Einiger verliehen bekommen hatte); 2. Was hat seinen Preis? - John! 3. Nummer Drei? - Jox! Durchbrüche Von Nordwesten her jagten Pioniere der KGB (Teil des Battaillons A) die Verteidigungsanlagen rund um die Zufahrt von den Heinrichsgruben beziehungsweise aus dem Zerkatunnel in die Luft, sodass der Stoßtrupp unter Robert höchstpersönlich sofort mit schwerer Unterstützung einen großen Schritt in die Stadt hinein machen konnte. Abgelenkt durch die KGJ nahmen Oddballs Panzer die strategisch bedeutsame Capra-Brücke ein und gingen dann zum Angriff auf die Hütte über. Mit dem Fokus der verteidigenden Weißen und Wölfe auf die beiden provisorischen Armeen durchbrachen mehrere kleine Panzerschwadrone, so unter anderem Solveigs Kühlschrank, durch diverse leichte Straßensperren zumeist von Norden her in die Stadt; dicht gefolgt von unterstützender Infanterie verwickelten sie gegnerische Einheiten wo sie nur konnten in kleine und große Kämpfe. Mit dieser Unterstützung wendete sich langsam aber sicher das Blatt zugunsten der Freiheitskämpfer: Der bis zuletzt schwer umkämpfte Hauptbahnhof zerlegte der Volltreffer eines mittlerweile aus Deep Down angerückten K5-Achtundzwanzigergeschützes der Eisenbahnbrigade, und so... Ganz Down Under? - Nein halt, das Schloss fehlt noch! ... trafen sich alle Rebellen vereint auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz, den finalen Schritt planend: Wie die heiligen Hallen der Könige geschickt einnehmen, wurden diese doch bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen verteidigt und galten als erklärte "Uneinnehmbare Festung"? Viele Vorschläge später, die alle mehr oder minder einen vermutlich verlustreichen Infanterieangriff beinhalteten, erhob Robert die Stimme und meinte, dass es gar nicht infrage käme, für einen ollen Prunkbau auch nur ein einziges Leben sinnlos draufgehen zu lassen, und befahl ein totales Bombardement des Hügels. Eine gute Viertelstunde lang rupften Geschütze und Artillerie so das letzte generalsche Widerstandsnest auseinander, mit Verklingen des letzten Kanonenrohres stürmte das "Fnale Kommando" mit dem Jungkönig an der Spitze die zerfetzte Bastion und erledigte das letzte Fünkchen der verhassten Diktatur. Und wie die siegreiche Ziegenflagge auf der Spitze des einzigen unzerstörten Turmes flatterte, endete um Punkt zwölf Uhr und fünfzig Minuten die Revolution aller Revolutionen mit dem Sieg der Arbeiter und Bauern. Revolution im Ziegenreich Im übrigen Ziegenreich krachte es nicht minder gewaltig, da sich die weiße Hauptstreitmacht auf die Hauptstadt stützte kam es zu diversen kleineren Gefechten um die einzelnen Städte, teils Dörfer und andere Posten: Wenn Johnny heim nach Zwickau kommt Die fünftgrößte Stadt des Ziegenreiches bewachte an jenem roten Morgen eine ausgedünnte Truppe von Wölfen nebst Loyalisten, die sich in ihren Bunkern, Schützengräben und an den Feldkanonen langweilten. Es mochte etwa halb Zehn gewesen sein, als die Vorhut der Rebellen aus den nahen Dörfern ... und ... zum Angriff blies und bereits im toten Winkel der Geschütze angelangt war, noch bevor diese hatten einen Schuss abfeuern können. Nun nahmen die wassergekühlten MG-Nester den Sturm unter Feuer und zwangen die Widerständler im Straßengraben der vorgelagerten Route nach Down Under zum Stopp, nicht wissend, dass dies alles Teil des großen Plans war: Plötzlich ratterte Gents Sherman-Korps aus dem Tunnel und zerlegte binnen keiner Viertelstunde den Verteidigungsring um die Stadt, im Schutz der den wenigen Mark IV und anderer Tanks weit überlegenen M4 erledigte die nachrückende Infanterie dann den Rest und hisste bereits um Zweiundzwanzig nach Zehn siegreich die Robertsche Flagge über dem Rathaus. Zenins Panzergarde Zeninstadt am unterirdischen Strand des Celestiaozeans ist aufgrund seines salzigen Seeklimas ein beliebtes Ferienziel für kleine und große Ziegen, und so verwundert es wenig, dass die in die Jahre gekommenen Generäle hier deesöfteren zur Kur weilten, um nicht gänzlich zu krepieren. Zusätzlich des Namens wegen wurde die Stadt desrum von verstärkter Bockschaft bewacht und galt durch die außerordentlich gut ausgebauten Verteidigungsanlagen als so gut wie uneinnehmbar, wären da nicht eine ganze Brigade sowjetischer T34 gewesen, die sich davon nicht besonders aufhalten ließen: Streitparteien Loyalistenarmee der Generäle - Wölfe Die generalstreuen Soldaten machten etwa sieben Prozent des gesamten Ziegenvolkes aus und gingen ohne Skrupel auf ihre alten Freunde und Bekannte los - am 17. Oktober hieß es dann: Return to Sender! Generalstreue Als Generalstreue schimpften sich diejenigen Nutznießer, die sich dem Regime schulterzuckend anpassten oder es gar unterstützten. Rund acht Prozent - mit den ständig unter Waffen stehenden also insgesamt fuffzehn Prozent aller Ziegen - setzten sich so selbst die Hörner auf. ~ versus ~ Rebellen Die einzig wahren Freien - unter der Führung von John Preis schlugen sie den Generälen ein Schnippchen nach dem anderen, bekamen mehr und mehr Zulauf, lagerten Waffen sozialistisch um und errichteten eine eigene Wohnstadt fernab ihrer Heimat, Zenins Versteck; heute ein Heiligtum und Besuchermagnet. Junge Brigaden Die Jungen Brigaden bildeten die jüngsten freiwilligen Mitstreiter, die unabhängig von den Erwachsenen das Schicksal ihrer Zukunft bestimmen wollten. JB I Die JB I war die radikalere der beiden Jungen Brigaden. Angeführt von Pjotr Gromow, einem Waisenjungschen, der seine Eltern am Blutsonntag verloren hatte, fochten Erster Offizier Sergei Astrachow, Zweiter Offizier Jegor Tschawnow, Andrei Poljakow, Alexei Lyssenkow, Michail Barabasch, Igor Smoljakow, Wladimir Wolka, Oleg Raikin, Dimitri Krasnow und Erzähle Vassilief Zaytsev und die inoffiziell dazugestoßene Katja Smolnikova improvisiert die schwere Schlacht um das Haus der Arbeiter und Bauern; einzig beide letzteren überlebten den Horror im Namen der Liebe, wurden ein Paar und zu Verfechtern der neuen pazifistischen Bewegung und des Friedens für alle Ewigkeit. JB II Die JB II wurde hingegen von einem erfahrenen Veteran, Leutnant Gustav Sand, kommandiert und ausgebildet. Im Gegensatz zur JB I benutzten sie außerdem zu Beginn des Aufstandes klassische Karabiner anstelle von MPs und folgten dem Schlachtplan ihres Anführers. Da dieser jedoch während des ersten Gefechts zu Tode kam, übernahm auf Vorschlag der anderen Elliot Lassen die Brigade, welche sich selbst Ellis Zehn taufte und fortan durch vorausschauende Führung keinen einzigen Bock mehr verlor. Mitglieder: Elliot "Elli" Lassen, Sebastian Andersen, Joachim Lundgren, Jannik Hartz, Jan Holm (K.I.A.), Jesper Naskarrov, Aris Justesen, Lars Kohlberg, Tobias Linde, Jan Dose, Ronni Asbek und Jonas Kress. Daheimgebliebene Die Daheimgebliebenen waren all jene Helden und Heldinnen, die ihre Fenster aufrissen und den Generalsarmisten so richtig schön Blei in die Ärsche pumpten! Exkurs: Ziegenarmee gegen Ziegenarmee - Rot versus Weiß Die Roten Rebellen, vereint unter der Flagge des Zenin, waren ihren weißen Kontrahenten zahlenmäßig dicke überlegen: Von allen Ziegen fochten etwa drei Viertel auf der Seite der Freiheit, fünfzehn Prozent hielten den Verlockungen ihrer Generäle die Treue, die restlichen zehn nahmen nicht an den Kampfhandlungen teil. Die Generalstruppen - die Weißen Kollaborateure & Wölfe - waren zudem zwar im Gelände- und Besetzervorteil, dafür aber mit beinahe veralteter Technik ausgerüstet: Als Standardgewehr diente seit eh und je das gute alte preußische Mauser Achtundneunzig, Stellungsverhaue wurden per MG 08/15 verteidigt, auf die ersten Panzer der Menschenwelt wie den britischen Mark IV oder den Char FT-17 stützte sich general ebenso wie auf modernere Designs wie die russische BT-Serie (damit hörte es aber auch schon wieder auf) oder fette Generalsschiffe, die sich aber eher manövrierunfähige Bunker aus Stahl erwiesen (näheres zu den Weißen Panzern in diesem Artikel). Dem gegenüber wussten sich die bestens ausgestatteten Aufständischen mit im Häuserkampf äußerst effektiven Schnellfeuerwaffen à la MPi und schweren Tanks wie dem T-34/85 und Tiger zu behaupten - und wo es davon zu wenige gab behalf ziege sich des Kühlschranks oder Trekkers: T-34/85 & Tiger I Die Big Cat des Ziegen-Schwadrons sowie zwei Sowjets No 170/3 der 4. Gardearmee und Beutetank mit ✙ und Turmzeichung II, dem die Marlins in der Feldschmiede eine Achtundachziger verpassten und die eben noch die Schlacht um Berlin auf verschiedenen Seiten gegeneinander gefochten hatten, bildeten das Rückrat der Oddballschen Panzerbrigade. Besatzung 141: Green - Kommandant, Dunne - Fahrer, Lady - Funker, Sir - Lader, Mika - Schütze Crews T-34/4 & ✙/II: Oddball, ... , Kelly & Big Joe, ... Zeninstadt befreite die stilechte Kompanie Sowjets mit Stalin, unter ihnen auch T-34/76er. Trekkers & BT-42 → Trekker & Kühlschrank In DU selbst kämpften fünf Trekkers und der Kühlschrank No. 3, letzteren ritten die bekannten drei Freundinnen Solveig Gynt, Katharina Woroschilowa und Karelia Säkkijärvi. Porsche-Tiger In Berlin stolperte Panzerexpertin Frau Braun über ein wahres Schmuckstück: Der einzige je im Kampfeinsatz getestete Kommando-Tiger-P Nummer 150013 mit zermöbeltem Getriebe und defekter Kanone, steckengeblieben in einem schlammigen Hinterhof. Per Big Cat wurde das Unikum schnell abgeschleppt und im HQ der Goat Brigade versteckt, wo es wieder fahr- und schussfähig gebastelt wurde und so schließlich auch in Zenins Versteck landete: Hier verbauten ... dem Rennwagen einen neuen und um Längen krasseren Motor, der dem Porsche eine Geschwindigkeit à la Sportflitzer verpasste! Mit diesen aufgemotzen Innereien ballerte der Tiger schneller als jeder andere Gegner - sogar dem BT überlegen! - durch den Roten Oktober. STuG III, Panzer 38t, IV, Nashorn & Hetzer Auf dem Beutezug verladen, der Neukölln gen Mittenwalde verließ und dort nie ankam, befanden sich drei STuG III, zwei Panzer IV, ein 38t nebst Hetzer und Nashorn, die im Großen und Ganzen gut in Schuss waren und freudig an die neuen Besatzungen übergeben wurden. In DU halfen das STuG "Nilpferd" und der IVer "Anzu" aus, der Rest nahm die Generalsstellungen um ... auseinander. Das Nashorn bildete als "Panzer-Sniper" die Nachhut von Schokos Durchbruch und hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem WWII-Counterpart ein aufgeschweißtes Schutzdach vor Granaten und anderen möglichen Hinterhaltsinfanterieangriffen spendiert bekommen, in dieses wurde hinten eine zusätzliches MG-Nest mit Schutzkuppel und Doppelgeneralssäge eingebastelt. Außerdem schützen vier weitere stationäre Schnellfeuergewehre, zwischen Dach und Seitenplatten durchgeschweißt, die schlecht einsehbaren Flanken. Die doch eher außergewöhnliche Konstruktion bewährte sich sofort, als mehrere versprengte weiße Trüppchen den nachfolgenden Tank angriffen und der Crew nix passierte. Auf des Nashorns Abschusskonto gingen unter anderem auch ein Char 2C und ein TOG. SU-85 & 100 Die Gulagkanonen eigenten sich optimal als Durchbruchsfahrzeuge. Eine half der Kompanie B beim Hinterhalt am ...-Hof, die anderen zwei donnerten mit lautem "URRRAAA!" mitten hinein nach Zeninstadt. M3 Lee Der M3 begleitete STuG IIIs und Panzer IV in ... . T-34/100 & T-34/F-88 Ein T-34-Chassis brauchte sowohl einen neuen Turm als auch ein neues Hauptgeschütz - eine Einhundert-Millimeter-Kanone war auch schnell aufgetrieben, brauchte allerdings einen völlig neuen Aufbau, um auf den Tank zu passen - auch dieses Unikum tat dem Battaillon A gute Dienste. Auch die Flak Achtacht auf dem turmlosen Panzerchassis... Kommando-BT-7 Die Marlins rüsteten in ihrer Feldschmiede einen der ergaunerten Husaren zu Johns persönlichem Führungsfahrzeug um: Da mit Roberts Rückkehr keiner rechnete sollte John als Anführer der Rebellen seine mechanisierten Tanks befehligen, natürlich stilecht per Blechbüchse. Mit dem stärksten Funkgerät, was rebell auftreiben konnte, und Lautsprechern ausgestattet, stach er sichtbar aus der Masse der anderen Panzer heraus und kommandierte wie geplant am 17. Oktober seine Mittanks durch die engen Straßen Down Unders. Sherman, Pershing & Ersatz-Panther Captain Gents Panzerbrigade, die dem Goat Squadron nach Berlin gefolgt war, nahm selbstverständlich auch am Freiheitskampf teil, because 'Murica fuck year! - sie eroberten Zwickau in kürzester Zeit: Vier 75mm-Shermans, ein M4A1, Firefly, der Fake-M10 und brandneue M26-Pershing hatten leichtes Spiel mit allem Widerstand! Unter dem Kommando von Captain Gent fungierte Harper als Fahrerin und Naomi als Präzisionsschützin im hyperkrassen Pershing und erledigte den "Supergegner" Mark IV mit einer Sprenggranate. Churchill, Cromwell & Crusader Die Briten - 1:3:3 - knöpften sich ... vor. AMX-40 Die Wackessente brachten Améli und ihre Résistancekämpfer mit zum battaile nach Down Under und nahmen das kleine Gemüse der Generäle so richtig schön auseinander! L3/35 cc "Spaghetti-Kanone" & P40 Auch eine italienische Tankette fand verladen auf dem Beutezug ihren Weg zu den Rebellen. Grazia Donatella, deren Bock Walter unter Edwart III. bzw. seiner Mutter Elisa Viktoria Rennautos konstruiert hatte, ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihren "Sauhund von Generalsverräter" persönlich von seiner Erfinderruhmeswolke zu schießen, und quetschte sich so in die enge Pizzabox - das muss Dame gutgenährte Ziege ("Das Leben ist zu kurz für trocken Brot!") erstmal schaffen! -, bereit ihren schändlichen Möchtegerningenieur mit blauen Bohnen und Nudelholz nach Hause zu flegeln! Der P40... Jagdpanther Der Jagdpanther mit seiner Achtundachtziger... Takeshis Banzais "Die Ehre des Volkes wiederherstellen, das ist meine Bestimmung!", schwor der stolze Japaner feierlich und führte mit blankem Samurai seine fünf Typ 95 Ha-Go, drei 97 Chi-Ha, zwei 89 I-Go und einen Typ 3 Chi-Nu zur letzten Schlacht der Kaiserlich-Japanisch-Ziegschen-Armee. Roberts Kühlschrank: Der Legendäre KW-2 Was tut man, wenn der beste Panzer seinerzeit ein zu kleines Rohr hat? - Richtig, man baue ein noch größeres drauf! Und wenn das nicht passt? - Dann nehme man einen Stahlklotz und schweiße des da rein! So ungefähr also bastelte sowjet den KW-2, und so fand er die Straße nach Capra, oder besser gesagt den Weg nach Down Under: Bezwinger des TOG III unter Georgia Schoko Schukowa und Iwan Kalekow - reicht doch hinne, wa? Iwans Bruderschaftliche Unterstützung: Der IS-2 Der IS-2, obwohl ja nicht grade klein oder gar zu verachten, kümmerte sich eher um die hinteren Kulissen und erledigte dort was-auch-immer sich ihm vor's Rohr wagte. Alkett Minenroller Die Generalslinie, also der Bunker-, Stacheldraht- und Minengürtel rund um Down Under, erforderte ein schweres Durchburchfahrzeug, das insbesondere den gefährlichen Panzersprengsätzen Bock werden könne: Wie gut, dass die Goat Brigade bei ihrem Besuch in Kummelsdorf ein solch ulkiges Gefährt vorfand und gleich zum Laufen brachte! Während ein weiteres in die Sowjetunion verfrachtet wurde und später im Panzermuseum Kubinka landete rollten Alketts Minenräumer Nummer Zwei und Drei den Rebellen die ersehnte(n) Schneisen in die generälschen Befestigungslinien und somit den Weg frei mitten hinein in die Stadt! Sturm-Bunkerknacker & Getriebezerstörerrüsseltier Gegen die bereits erwähnten bewaffneten Betonhäuser glänzte ein Sturmtiger wie kein anderer, der Elefant hingegen hatte weniger Glück mit seinem Übergewicht und wurde als einziges Fahrzeug der Rebellen am 17. Oktober total zerlegt. Generalsche Beutepanzer Drei Char B1, ein Panzer II, fünf BT-5 und zwei weitere BT-7 blieben natürlich mit netten Parolen und Symbolen gegen den Faschismus tapeziert nicht einfach so stehen! Außer Gefecht: Königstiger und Panther I & II Zwei mittlere (sogar ein Prototyp-Zweier!) und eine Großkatze galten als Totalschaden, waren halt mit auf dem Beutezug verladen und nicht mal mehr die Marlins konnten da mehr was dran basteln (außer einen Teil des Getriebes dem Jagdpanther zu spendieren, damit wenigstens der wieder fahren konnte)! Sie wurden, da ihre Hauptgeschütze allesamt noch einwandfrei funzten, rund um Zenins Versteck halb eingegraben als Bunker eingesetzt, wäre es zu einem generalsschen Gegenangriff gekommen. Folgen, oder besser: Der Demokratische Sozialismus ... Exkurs: Das Scheitern des Generalverteidigungsplans Die Generäle hatten sich während ihrer Schreckensherrschaft eine Reihe von Schlachtplänen zur Verteidigung des Ziegenreiches gegen eine mögliche Bedrohung durch "Staatsfeindliche Elemente" zurechtgelegt. Schlussendlich zielte die Hauptverteidigung der Weißen Armee und Wölfe allerdings eher auf Down Under und Deep Down ab, da die anderen Städte als verhältnismäßig sicher und "unter Kontrolle" galten. Ferner waren die Generäle überzeugt es mit einer "Mordenden Rotte Flegel mit Steinschlossflinten und ausgedienten Vorderladern" zu tun zu bekommen, die höchstens beim Angriff auf die Hauptstadt ihre bis dato erbeuteten leichten Panzer und ach-so-hochgeschätzen MPis einsetzen würden - also rüstete general sich mit Bunkern, Stacheldrahtverhauen, Schützengräben, Generalsschiffen und schwerer Artillerie gegen die Plage, da würde keiner durchbrechen können! Diese blinde Naivität alter Soldatenweißheiten und Erster-Weltkriegs-Strategien ging selbstverständlich voll nach hinten los: Den Rebellen waren von Beginn des Baus des "Generalswalls" an dessen Position und Schlagkraft bekannt, sodass ziege die Gefahren genaustens zu umgehen wusste, der Einsatz der Superpanzer (meist superalt, superlangsam und superschwer) erwies sich als totales Fiasko, und nicht mal die so gepriesenen "Wunderwaffen" à la TOG II & III vermochten das wütende Volk zu stoppen! Exkurs: Besondere Geschichten Solveigs Lied ... Die Flak vor dem Waisenhaus ... Sprengkommando Knallerbse ... Fünf Freunde und ein BT-7 ... Heute Der 17. Oktober - Tag der Befreiung Jedes Jahr feiert das Ziegenreich die Revolution und ihr Erbe, in den Betrieben und auf den Feldern ruht die Arbeit. In Down Under finden große Festivitäten statt, so die Siegesparade, nachgestellte Kampfszenen, Panzerfahrten, Speis und Umtrunk, Konzerte und und und - nach Zenins Revolutionsjubiläum die Fete schlechthin! In Bild und Ton Von den Kämpfen selbst gibt es neben vielen Dokumentationen schriftlicher und bewegter Natur sowohl Spielfilme als auch Originalaufnahmen aus der Hauptstadt: Während der Revolution schossen etliche Rebellen Fotos von Schamützeln und Schlachtszenen, und drei Filmkameras liefen an verschiedenen Stellen mit - so blieb auch der berühmte Zweikampf TOG III versus KW-2 der Nachwelt erhalten! Würdigungen & Denkmäler Museum der Geschichte, Abteilung Roter Oktober Die Dauerausstellung beschäftigt sich mit den Begebenheiten rund um den 17. Oktober 945 und zeigt Schlachtszenen, echte Ausstellungsstücke und Eindrücke von Zeitzeugen. Das Denkmal der Zicken und Böcke des Roten Oktobers Dieses Denkmal befindet sich auf dem Hauptmarkt. Dargestellt sind... Das Denkmal der Jungen Brigaden Die Skulptur steht gegenüber des Hauses der Arbeiter und Bauern auf dem Kornmarkt. In Lebensgröße thronen die jungen Kämpfer der JB I und II, natürlich auch Vassilief Zaytsev & Katja Smolnikowa, auf den besiegten Generalsarmisten, die Fahne hoch erhoben. Ehrungen & Außergewöhnliche Mitstreiter Die Medaille des Roten Oktobers wurde an alle mutigen Rebellen verliehen, die direkt an den Kämpfen oder indirekt durch logistische Unterstützung oder Koordination (zum Bleistift die Funker in Zenins Versteck oder den mobilen HQs). Sie gibt es in drei Stufen: * Erster Güte - Absolut hammermäßig außergewöhnlicher Kampfgeist :Robert, Jox Ziegenbock & John Preis :... :Georgia Schoko Schukowa & Iwan Kalekow für ihren selbstlosen Einsatz zum Schutz ihrer Kameraden und die Zerstörung des TOG III :Solveig Gynt, Katharina Woroschilowa & Karelia Säkkijärvi für ihr Rennen und die unzähligen Durchbrüche kreuz und quer in Down Under und die Erstürmung & Befreiung der Zitadelle * Zweiter Güte - Außergewöhnlicher Kampfgeist :... * Dritter Güte - Mut, Ehre & Selbstloser Kampfgeist :... Alle Gefallenen wurden außerdem mit dem Orden Märtyrer des Roten Oktobers posthum geehrt. Ein Stück Blech erzählt allerdings noch lange keine Geschichte - die wirklich wahren Heldentaten brachten Erzählungen des Erlebten und höchste Anerkennung der Mitziegen für die besonderen Zicken und Böcke des nun befreiten Zeigenreiches. Trivia *Hach ja... natürlich isses irjendwo die Sowjetische Oktoberrevolution, wer hätt's gedacht?! ---- Kategorie:Geschichtliches Ereignis